


literallt dont read this idk how to private works

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Collections: Anonymous





	literallt dont read this idk how to private works

“And how do you know this is a good idea?” Albedo cocked his head to the side as he let Kaeya pull him out of the tavern.

“Oh, I don’t,” Kaeya flashed a smile back at the blond as he continued his face pace to the high ground of the city.

Albedo internally tsked. Of course the eccentric cavalry captain would live in the upper levels and not settle for less. He turned to glimpse over the city walls, catching the first rays of sunshine.

Archons, it was dawn already? Surely they hadn’t been talking the entire night, no.

“People will be out soon, I hope your house has soundproofing.”

“Don’t worry your pretty head off, Kriedeprinz, I do this plenty often.”

Kaeya sounded sickeningly sure of himself.

Albedo had nothing else to say, and it seems neither did Kaeya. The alchemist closed his eyes and allowed himself to be led to Kaeya’s quarters, bobbing his head with every jostle and turn.

And suddenly they were there. Albedo was tired, and the swift, methodical motions of Kaeya’s hands took him very much by surprise. Within seconds he had a hand clamped over his mouth to keep him from yelping, and he was pulled backwards into the house. The door slammed shut and it was dark. Oh so very dark. Of course the ever-hungover Kaeya would have blackout curtains.

Albedo had a very bad feeling about this.

“Why—,”

“You were falling asleep,” Kaeya cut him off, “besides, you were obviously into the manhandling.”

Albedo slapped a hand over his own mouth in embarrassment and turned around to find a lamp, a silent excuse to hide how he had reacted to the grabbing and his now red face from Kaeya. He turned around as the sound of a match being struck filled the room. Kaeya walked through the room with memorized skill, lighting candles and oil lamps until the room was a gentle shade of golden.

“I never took you as someone so romantic,” Albedo teased.

“Don’t,” Kaeya crossed his arms and frowned just a little. It was a valorous attempt to look mad.

They stared at one another in near silence for a few seconds, before Kaeya spoke up.

“You followed me to fuck, yes?”

“I—,”

“Don’t answer that, I already know.”

Albedo was starting to get pissed off at how Kaeya was cutting him off. His eyes dropped to half lidded and unimpressed.

“Unless you want to force me into submission, I want you on the sofa with your ass in the air in thirty seconds.”

Albedo’s breath hitched at how commanding the bluenette was, he never would have expected this from the Kaeya he came to know. Still, he only hesitated for a second before jumping to action, slinking the sofa to lay down on his stomach, wrapping his arms around a throw pillow, and arching his back until he was resting on his shins. Ass in the air, as Kaeya commanded.

Archons, why was he doing this?

He was still fully clothed, they were _both_ fully clothed.

Why did that make it hotter?

He hated the way it fuelled his arousal, hated the way he could feel his boyshorts growing wet.

“Oh,” Kaeya hummed in equal parts surprise and approval, “I wasn’t expecting you to be such an obedient slut.”

Albedo’s face fell in unamusement.

“Well I’m being obedient for _you_ , so if you’re just going to stand there and watch, I can make my leave,” he scowled, pushing himself up and wagging his ass just a little. He yelped as Kaeya slid forward with that terrifying speed and pushed down on his upper back, effectively making him buckle and forcing him back into that embarrassing ass-up position.

“ _Clearly_ you haven’t learned the knightly virtue of patience, _slut_ ,” Kaeya growled in his ear. When did Kaeya get that close? He whimpered. Kaeya pulled back, satisfied, and his lithe hand made its way from Albedo’s back to his head, tangling in his hair and tugging. The pressure made a warm arousal pool into Albedo’s belly and forced him to shift his legs, an attempt at finding friction in his pants.

“Oh, don’t tell me that actually turned you on,” Kaeya’s voice feigned disapproval.

“Stop being a tease,” Albedo whined.

“Make me,” Kaeya chirped.

In a few uncoordinated and sloppy motions, he pulled himself into sitting, whining as the hand in his hair only tightened instead of letting up. He reached out for Kaeya, for a chance to grab his collar and tug him down and make him stop teasing and just _fuck_ the blond, but he had slipped away. Hand out of his hair.

A few candles blew out, Albedo was left clawing at nothing in the mild dark.

“ _Feisty_ slut,” Kaeya snickered, appearing at the back of the couch and bending down only to pick Albedo up and toss him over a pauldronned shoulder. The spikes dug into Albedo’s waist and made him hiss in pain, which Kaeya heard. He was shifted to a slightly more comfortable position, now on his side.

This was humiliating.

He closed his eyes and let Kaeya carry him upstairs, and suddenly he was tossed onto a rather plush bed. The comforter was soft and the mattress provided fluffiness and steadiness. Not that Albedo could fully experience it, as the rough treatment went straight to his crotch.

“Strip.”

Albedo stilled.

“Did I not just give you an order?” Kaeya _scowled_.

“Did I not just refuse?” Albedo smiled, a close-lipped, smug smile.

“You _fucking brat_ ,” Kaeya hissed, bending down and roughly undoing Albedo’s jacket, pulling it down his arms and leaving Albedo sprawled on top of it. Next came his gloves, which were tugged off unceremoniously and almost painfully. Albedo whimpered as Kaeya paused in his frustrated undressing to delicately unclasp the metal armbands and set them to the side, and then he was back to it. He deftly unbuttoned Albedo’s shirt, all the way down, and pulled it open to reveal a freckled chest. Albedo arched a little, if only to preserve Kaeya’s mood. The bluenette licked his lips as he dragged his gaze across Albedo’s now exposed torso, from just barely visible abs, to the slight chub that Albedo explained was to keep him warm on Dragonspine, to the faded white scars that danced just below pretty pink nipples, already firm and sensitive to the cold air of the bedroom. An indigo eye flicked back down and up and finally came to rest on the golden diamond on Albedo’s neck. The alchemist could see gears turning, before Kaeya blinked and watched Albedo’s chest rise and fall with every breath

“Slut,” Kaeya breathily laughed.

Albedo rolled his eyes and sighed in mild exasperation. The name was getting old. Still, he was intent on following this through, so he grinded into the air, spreading his legs just a little and trying to tease Kaeya. From the red creeping across the bluenette’s face, it worked.

“What a whore,” Kaeya chortled.

“But I’m your whore,” Albedo stopped his hips and stretched his shoulders and neck, arching his back yet again. He didn’t know if making his shirt fall off his shoulder was intentional or not, but as he flicked his gaze down and saw Kaeya palming himself, it was a wise decision to not hoist it back up.

“Horny much?” Albedo chirped.

“Okay, that’s uncalled for,” Kaeya frowned.

Albedo just shrugged and continued his show, arching his back completely off the bed to show off his chest, the way he breathed and the way his nipples were standing at perfect attention, begging to be played with by lithe hands, perhaps those belonging to the Cavalry Captain.

He smiled and looked up to the headboard. As soon as he felt cold hands on his chest, he shifted to action. With a once lazily drifting hand, he grabbed Kaeya’s wrist and held him in place, hand dead on his solar plexus. Then he wrapped his legs around Kaeya’s waist, ignoring how uncomfortably hot and wet and claustrophobic his shorts felt. Finally, he twisted with his whole body, rolling over and flipping so that he sat on the bed, straddling the taller man. Kaeya was bright red.

Albedo let go of his hand and slid down to his ear.

“Needy slut,” he crooned.

“I hate y— Ahhh!” Kaeya tried to growl, but was cut off by his own moans as Albedo grinded on his still clothed dick.

“No you don’t.”

Kaeya only whined as Albedo continued to roll his hips. Hm, maybe he should do this more. It was a rare moment that Kaeya would shut up.

Albedo stopped the motion and silently laughed as Kaeya gasped for air with the disappearing stimulation. It really was obvious who the slut was right now. Rising to his knees to completely deny the bluenette friction, he deftly undid the clasps of Kaeya’s far-too-complicated outfit. As he tossed the cape to the floor and got to work unbuttoning his overshirt and blouse, he remembered the sleeves of his own shirt were hanging carelessly from his elbows. He took a small break to pull it off and throw it to the floor as well. Then he continued with undressing Kaeya. Archons, was his outfit complex. Using an index finger, he loosened the laces of the bluenette’s corset and slid it over his head. They could fully unlace it later, but now, with gloved hands crossed and raised above his head like he was _begging_ to let another take control, there were more important matters.

Oh, Kaeya was gorgeous. When he wasn’t being a prick, when he was silent and obedient and his arms were above his head in a show of submission, he was gorgeous. His torso was dotted with beauty marks, making constellations that Albedo desperately wanted to kiss and bite and worship. He was toned and muscular and fucking perfect, and Albedo couldnt resist running his hand across firm, beautiful abs, all the way up to just as beautiful pecs. He took a cute brown nipple between his thumb and index finger and savored the way Kaeya _mewled_.

Oh. he could have fun with this. He rolled the bud in his fingers and savored how Kaeya struggled not to arch, struggled not to wriggle around and force more friction. Careful to keep his hips well away from Kaeya’s, he stooped down and licked a clean line all the way up the other side of Kaeya’s chest, pausing and twirling his tongue around the bluenette’s other nipple.

Oh, the sounds he made. He was trying so desperately to stay quiet through Albedo’s assault on his chest, but every few seconds a whimper, mewl, or outright moan would slip out of his mouth and be muffled by his own hand over his mouth.

“ _Gosh,_ Kaeya,” Albedo gasped as he pulled away, also removing his hand, “Imagine what the people would say if they knew the Cavalry Captain himself could be reduced to a mewling mess over just having his nipples played with.”

Kaeya whined a complaint, and maybe arousal. 

There was no way he was actually getting off from this, right?

“I bet that they would say you’re a slut, such a fucking _whore_ ,” Albedo leaned down and punctuated the last word by biting down on that pretty bud.

Kaeya _screamed_.

And to think _he_ was going to try and top.

“Are you okay?” Albedo pulled away and tried to look the bluenette in the eye.

“ _Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease_ ,” Kaeya whispered, before taking a gasping breath, “do that again.”

It took everything Albedo had to not laugh at the cavalry captain.

Still, he answered the bluenette’s request.

He stooped down again and started kissing Kaeya’s torso, starting on his chest, biting on that plump nipple and loosely sucking, before moving on and pressing sweet pecks and licks everywhere his mouth could find, occasionally pausing to bite and suck, leaving dark bruises and teeth marks. They looked nice. Perhaps Albedo could draw on Kaeya’s skin with nothing but his mouth, paint splendid pictures of eroticism and passion on an already perfect canvas.

That was an idea for another time.

“Please,” Kaeya moaned.

Albedo paused.

“Please what?”

Kaeya whined and tried to grind against the blond’s ass, against his own pants, anything. With a lightning fast hand, Albedo grabbed a thigh and pinned him down, effectively stopping him.

“Use your big boy words, Alberich.”

Kaeya whined again, louder. Albedo squeezed his thigh.

“More,” Kaeya rasped. He sounded embarrassed to have to ask.

Albedo filed that knowledge away for later. For now, he had a cavalry captain to please. He sat up and swatted Kaeya’s hands away as he reached for more contact, shuffling back until he was nearly falling off the bed, thighs clamped together over Kaeya’s knees to keep himself from losing balance. He started to undo Kaeya’s pants, going from eccentric button to eccentric button. He clicked his tongue when Kaeya started to rut, and returned his hand on the bluenette’s thigh to keep Kaeya in place.

“I would have thought you would know the knightly virtue of patience, _slut_ ,” Albedo hissed, echoing his partner’s earlier words.

Kaeya whined.

“Up,” Albedo ordered. Kaeya lifted his hips and let the blond slide his pants and undergarments to his mid thigh in a single swoop.

Albedo hummed at the sight before him. Kaeya’s pretty little(ha, as if) dick, already good and erect, dribbling precum and bouncing as Kaeya writhed over his own bed.

Archons, it was a sight that the blond wanted to immortalize.

With a tentative hand, he reached forward to touch his partner, laughing at the gasps and pants coming from Kaeya. All he was doing was dancing his fingers across the bluenette’s dick.

With slowly building confidence, he swiped a thumb over the pretty head, lifting some of the precum onto his fingers. Out of pure curiosity, he licked those fingers.

Oh, he tasted so sweet. The gasping breaths Kaeya was making, the indigo eye piercing every one of Albedo’s actions, and the sugary sweet taste of _Kaeya_.

This was one of the few times that Albedo was in control, but he couldn’t help himself. The idea of Kaeya’s pretty cock around his lips, sogar-sweet on Albedo’s tongue, was far too tempting.

He quickly got off of Kaeya and yanked the man’s pants all the way down, before kneeling to undo his bootlaces and fully undress him. He rolled his eyes at the knee-high socks, and decided to leave them on. He braced himself for the two loud thumps as he tossed Kaeya’s boots to the side, and balled up pants and underwear and tossed them in the other direction. 

Oh, the beauty marks that danced on Kaeya’s entire body looked downright delicious. Albedo could spend hours drawing constellations with his fingers and tongue, mapping out the body below him like the sky.

 _Control yourself, Albedo_.

He looped his hands under Kaeya’s knees and yanked him forward, so he was barely sitting on the edge of the bed. Then he shuffled on his knees until he was completely between the bluenette’s thighs.

Archons, was it a pretty sight. The way he could see Kaeya’s muscles moving under his skin, the soft pressure on Albedo’s cheeks as those perfect, perfect thighs started to press close. The way he could see everything his partner had to offer, the lovely tremble of his thighs and the way his cock twitched in the cool air, precum dribbling freely and shamelessly. Albedo opened his mouth and puffed a hot breath, giggling as Kaeya’s breathing got ragged and his dick _twitched_.

“Oh, you’re so pretty when you’re quiet,” Albedo hummed.

Before Kaeya even got a chance to respond, Albedo stroked his pretty little dick once, twice, and then swallowed half of it. Kaeya threw his head back in a strained moan. Albedo hummed in delight, pushing his tongue up against the bottom and delicately bobbing his head.

Archons, the _noises_ Kaeya was making. His thighs were squeezing ever so tighter around Albedo’s head and he was arching his back beautifully and Albedo wished there was more of him so he could tease those plump nipples again and just completely overwhelm the submissive man before him, and he was mewling with every bob of Albedo’s head, with every swirl of Albedo’s tongue. He was desperately trying to muffle his moans with the back of his hand, but they still rang clear through the room.

“Ah, Ahhhlbe—, Albehhhhdo!” Kaeya breathlessly screamed as the blond swallowed him fully.

Ohh, the way his dick was pressed right in the back of his throat, threatening to make him gag and hitting a hundred nerves that should be feeling pain but only felt blinding _pleasure_. This was amazing. He pulled off of Kaeya’s dick the second he felt hands in his hair, smiling cruelly as the bluenette heaved and panted and grabbed his sheets, bucking up for a trace of that friction. Once he had taken his own breath of air and pulled Kaeya’s hand away from his head, he dived back in, swirling his tongue around Kaeya’s head and licking it clean of precum and spit. The quiet, needy moans Kaeya was making kept him going.

As soon as Kaeya twitched and tensed in the way that signalled how close he was, Albedo pulled away.

“Whyyyyy,” Kaeya whined.

Albedo didn’t grace him with a response, instead rising to his feet and clambering over Kaeya again, smiling against the bluenette’s chest and once again leaving a trail of kisses and bite marks.

He had to swat Kaeya’s hand away from his own dick, twice.

The third time, he ran out of patience.

“Alberich, if you touch yourself one more time, there will be consequences.”

“Is that so?” Kaeya teased.

“Yes,” Albedo slinked closer, until their lips were a few inches apart and Albedo’s hands were on either side of Kaeya’s red face, “I’ll leave you to deal with this alone.”

“That doesn’t sound like much of a threat, Al,” Kaeya grinned, eyes half lidded. He stretched methodically, almost catlike, “I can please myself for hours and you’ll come back to me moaning your name all overstimulated and ready for you—,”

“Shut up,” Albedo hissed, cutting him off. He hated how Kaeya’s words went straight to his crotch.

He stood up and completely distanced himself from Kaeya, crossing his arms and pitching a hip to the side, as if waiting for Kaeya to break his (currently) only rule.

One moment of eye contact.

Two.

Kaeya’s hand drifted.

Three.

Bingo.

Albedo was fast. With a single firm hand, he grabbed the bluenette’s wrist and yanked it above his head, crossing it over his other wrist and scowling as he held both wrists in a hand and pulled open Kaeya’s nightstand drawer.

The _slut_ . He had _everything_. Albedo quickly scoured the drawer and pulled out a small length of rope, returning to focus to Kaeya and tying his wrists up. He took care in bending his elbows so that his pretty biceps framed his face, and used the single length of rope to tie wrist to elbow, and then wrist to elbow again. Oh, he was pretty.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you _wanted_ this,” Albedo hissed into Kaeya’s ear.

He got but a grin in response.

After he was sure Kaeya couldn’t untie the restraints, he turned his attention to the true meat of the punishment.

With more rummaging through the nightstand, he hummed in delight. He quickly brought a small oval of soft silicone and hid it from Kaeya’s view. Then he padded to the bluenette’s dresser, opening and closing drawers until he found what he was looking for. Lingerie.

He didn’t even want to think about why Kaeya had so many different choices. He pulled out a simple black thong and whipped back around, hiding both items behind his back and padding back to where Kaeya was stretched expectantly.

“So, ‘Bedo, how are you gonna punish me?” Kaeya drawled.

Albedo switched both items to be held in one hand and pushed Kaeya’s chin up, forcing him to look away. Then he got to work, carefully placing the vibrator at the base of Kaeya’s dick, and sliding the thong up his perfect, perfect legs to keep it in place.

Kaeya practically purred at the friction.

Then Albedo set the vibrator to low. Kaeya moaned, _loud_.

“Have fun, slut,” Albedo deadpanned, watching as precum already wet the front of the thong. He wiped his still somewhat wet hand on Kaeya’s abs and walked away, tugging his shirt and coat back on.

“W— ahh! Wai—it, ‘Bedo—ohhh!” Archons, it was hot how Kaeya couldn’t even form a _sentence._ Still, he ignored the pleas, slipping out of the bedroom and clicking the door shut. He picked his way down the stairs and blew the remaining candles out, bringing the living room back to darkness. Then he pulled a curtain open to filter sunlight in, and made his way outside.

Surely Sucrose was worried about his whereabouts.

…

Albedo unlocked the door to Kaeya’s house humming a cheerful little tune. He balanced a paper bag full of trivial groceries on his hip as he used an ungloved hand to push the door open and slip inside. He closed the door swiftly and kicked it with his heel to make sure it latched.

Kaeya’s living room was a mess, in the way one would think a scholar’s room would be a mess. Books and canvas and candles and _more books_. The last few rays of sun filtered through the one opened window beautifully, and if Albedo didn’t have more pressing matters, he would have stopped and painted the beautiful scene.

He padded to the small kitchen and set the bag down before walking back to the foyer of sorts and carefully unlacing, unbuckling and taking off his boots. His jacket was next, and he slipped it off, shook out the folds, and draped it carefully over the back of the leather sofa.

He mentally ticked off everything that was on his checklist for the day. He requested sick leave for his ‘cold’ and explained the state of Kaeya’s ‘hangover,’ leaving the Acting Grand Master pleased or at least not entirely in the dark. He had checked in on Klee, made sure she wasn’t immediately threatening Mondstadt’s structural integrity, and made his leave. In between all of this he had spoken with Sucrose multiple times, offering input on her most recent projects and assigning her tasks that he knew he wouldn’t be able to do in the coming week, due to his ‘cold.’ Finally, as the sun has krept through the sky, he found the time to go grocery shopping for the cavalry captain.

It was a productive day, even if he was distracted by what was waiting for him afterwards.

He padded upstairs, ignoring the hot anticipation pooling in his gut and quickening his heart rate.

Well, Kaeya wasn’t making a show of moaning anymore. Perhaps he had worn himself out. He was very much still being noisy, making pretty little whines and moans that could be heard even through the closed door. It heated him to his core, going straight to his crotch.

With a swift motion, he slipped into the bedroom and closed the door again, surveying the scene.

Oh, his arousal returned full force.

Kaeya was stretched over the bed, glistening with sweat. His toes were curled tight and his legs were ramrod straight, his hips hopelessly pivoting into the air, desperate for friction, for more stimulation, for anything. His arms were still held above his head, biceps flexing and muscles rippling with tension all along his upper body. His jaw was slack and his moans were high pitched and weak. The front of the thong was practically _soaked_. Archons, it was hot.

“Have you learned your lesson?” Albedo asked. He thanked the heavens that his voice didn’t betray him and hint at his own arousal.

Kaeya moaned, low and long and pathetic.

“That’s not an answer, Alberich,” he sauntered towards the writhing male, holding his hips down and snapping the waistband of the lingerie. Kaeya mewled as his oversensitive dick was jostled. Albedo kept his face slack and unimpressed as he undressed Kaeya for the second time that day. The bluenette under him panted and moaned at every glancing contact with his cock. After a moment of pause, Albedo shut the vibrator off and gave Kaeya a moment to collect himself, eyeing the way precum still dribbled from his dick like a faucet left on.

“Yes,” Kaeya heaved, “yes I _have_ , please just _touch me now_.”

Albedo frowned. He paused, before fulfilling his partner’s request, gingerly taking Kaeya’s swollen dick in his hand, stroking a few times, before using his fingers to scoop up the pooling precum. He licked his fingers clean, smiling in amusement as Kaeya moaned at the erotic sight.

He returned his hand to Kaeya’s needs, loosely holding his dick and stroking quickly, guiding Kaeya into climax. Albedo slid down and lapped at that drooling slit, opening his mouth to make a wide ‘o’ as Kaeya _screamed_.

“ _Ahhhh, Alb e-edo, ohhhhhhh,_ ” the cavalry captain _yowled_. He moaned like they were the only two people in the world, stretching and arching and flexing every muscle in his body as climax overtook him. Ropes of sugarcane sweet cum shot into Albedo’s waiting mouth, nearly choking him. Since when did Kaeya taste like this?

Albedo rose to his feet and clambered over Kaeya, sitting down and straddling the bluenette right around his abdomen. He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, showcasing Kaeya’s own cum. The way Kaeya stared at him, indigo eye blown wide and jaw slack, as a single droplet of his own ejaculation fell from Albedo’s tongue onto the center of his chest, turned the blond on _far_ too much. His shorts were wet and uncomfortable, and as he closed his mouth and swallowed all of Kaeya down with an overexaggerated gulp, he ran out of patience.

He rose to his knees and quickly unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it to the side with much less care than he did his coat. Next were his shorts, which he unzipped and tugged to his knees unceremoniously, glancing up to watch Kaeya oogle. How Kaeya found boyshorts, soaked with arousal, attractive, Albedo didn’t know, nor did he want to know. He wagged his hips a little to showcase the flash of zettai ryouiki. Kaeya was _panting._

He continued to watch Kaeya’s face melt in arousal as he put on a show, slowly tugging down his undergarments and revealing his own arousal, crystal-clear ropes of precum bridging from the inside of his boyshorts to his cunt.

He shivered as he made contact with the cold air, and quickly sat down on Kaeya’s abdomen to pull both his shorts and underwear completely off, kicking them to the side and letting them leave his mind as he heard the light whump of fabric hitting hardwood. It was a half-thought-out decision to keep the thigh-high stockings on.

He settled down and shuffled back, until he could feel his ass nicely framing Kaeya’s still-sensitive dick. He folded his legs as tightly to himself as he could, knees on either side of Kaeya’s chest and feet sole-up, barely glancing against Kaeya’s hips.

He experimentally rolled his own hips, gasping in surprise and glee as he found friction on Kaeya’s abdomen.

He didn’t know what to do, and instead chased his own climax, bringing a hand down to touch his clit and throwing his head back to moan. He moved his hips roughly to grind against Kaeya’s straining dick. Archons, _Archons_. He was melting into the ecstasy of it all.

Kaeya gasped, and with shaking hands reached out to worship a now vulnerable alchemist. His motions weren’t half as coordinated as Albedo’s once were, but as he danced his fingers across a pink nipple and brought Albedo to double over and gasp, it became abundantly clear that steady hands weren’t necessary anymore.

Albedo let the man under him take control, in a way, allowing him to gently pull Albedo’s hand away from his clit, sit up and kiss his shoulders and collar, sucking deep bruises that Albedo knew wouldn’t go away soon. Kaeya’s hands wavered as they explored Albedo, touching everywhere and anywhere, teasing pretty pink nipples, the delicate curve of an ass that was now practically sheathing Kaeya’s dick, grabbing onto hips like a lifeline, and yet again bringing his hands up to explore the smooth planes of the blond’s chest. All the while, never letting up on marking up his pretty little collar, licking the sensitive diamond at his neck and impulsively sucking a ring of hickeys, shaped like a heart.

Albedo was coming undone. Kaeya was unravelling him like a poorly knitted sweater and he wasn’t even _trying_ to fight it. He had his moment of dominance, and with Kaeya working with shaky but obviously skilled hands to bring him as close to climax without so much as a passing touch to his cunt, he decided that moment was enough.

“Ah—, _ahhh,_ ” he opened his mouth to utter a command, but did nothing to stop the moans that spilled out instead, as Kaeya’s tongue trailed down to suckle a nipple, biting ever so gently in a way that _should_ hurt but _didn’t_.

Kaeya pulled away and popped his lips, looking down at the shaking blond in his lap.

“What is it, slut?” he cooed.

Oh, well that was a turn off.

Albedo looped his arms around Kaeya’s neck and used him as suspension before falling forward to rest his forehead on a toned chest.

“Slut is overused, Alberich,” he murmured, his voice trying to add bite but failing miserably.

They fell into silence.

“What is it, ‘Bedo?” Kaeya cooed again, this time not in mockery, but genuine curiosity.

Albedo just whined into the taller man’s chest.

Inhale.

Exhale.

“ _Fuck_ me,” he ordered, punctuating the first word by rolling his hips back, onto Kaeya’s apready painfully hard dick. “Fuck me into this mattress, fuck me while I tell you _exactly_ what to do, and don’t stop until I can’t form a coherent sentence.”

He was impressed by how many words he could use, considering his head was stuffed with cotton and the haziness of arousal.

Kaeya didn’t need to be asked twice. In a jarringly fast movement, he stood up and picked the blond up with him, earning a yelp. He turned heel to face the bed again and threw Albedo back on, bending down to roughly grab his hips and flip him onto his stomach.

Albedo had to bite his tongue to not moan out _loud_ at the rough treatment.

After manhandling the blond onto his stomach, Kaeya stood back and waited, panting.

Oh, so he had been listening.

“Thumb outside, two fingers inside,” he ordered, “be _gentle_.”

Albedo tried his hardest to not moan as two fingers found their way into his cunt without so much as a warning. He panted into his arms as Kaeya followed his orders perfectly, setting a frustratingly slow pace and rubbing circles into his clit, sending burning waves of pleasure throughout his body. He felt like he was being edged without being edged as Kaeya’s finger’s dug deep, exploring every inch they could reach. Kaeya found the blond’s sweet spot almost painfully fast, hooking his fingers down and changing the pace to finger-fuck Albedo _relentlessly_.

It momentarily crossed his mind that he had _not_ told Kaeya to do that.

Pressure that has been ignored all day resurfaced and overwhelmed Albedo, pooling into his gut and crotch and filling his chest with feelings of feathery lightness. If Kaeya didn’t slow _down_ he was going to climax, he was _going to climax_. He—

“Ahh, _ahhhh_ , _Kaaa_ —,” he cut off his own attempted warning with a silent scream as his jaw went slack and he came.

 _Archons_ , he felt on fire in the best possible way. It felt good, it felt oh so fucking good, and his legs were shaking and he could barely hold himself up and _Archons_ , Kaeya wasn’t stopping, not even slowing as Albedo crumpled, ass obediently up, into the bed.

He tried to form words of encouragement, guides of where it felt the best, but every time he opened his mouth, his thoughts were drowned out by his own moans.

The overstimulation felt… good.

“Ahh _hhhh_ , stoppp,” he had long since abandoned any hope of tone control, instead hoping his volume would make Kaeya understand.

Kaeya pulled out.

Obedient little bitch.

Albedo held up a shaky hand, a silent ‘time out’ gesture as he shook and gasped for air, collecting himself and coming down from his white-hot overstimulated high.

Once he could breathe correctly, he hung his head and growled.

“I didn’t tell you to do that.”

“But you liked it, didn’t you?” the bluenette crooned.

Albedo had no rebuttal.

“If you disobey once more, I won’t be so kind with my punishment.”

He heard the other man’s breath hitch, and then waver as he shuddered.

“Well, ‘Bedo, what do you want me to do?”

Obedient little bitch. Albedo smiled into the sheets with amusement and content.

“Take control. Fuck me. Fuck me as hard as you want. _Ruin_ me,” he commanded.

Kaeya didn’t need to be asked twice.

It took two fingers, already wet and cold from relentlessly finger-fucking the blond, shoved into his hole once again to roughly stretch him out, and then the fingers were pulled away and Kaeya slammed into him without so much as a warning, completely sheathing himself in Albedo.

The blond _screamed_. He threw his head back and moaned with abandon, grabbing the sheets hard enough to turn his knuckles white. It hurt, it hurt so much, but every nerve in his body was on fire with pleasure. Kaeya’s pretty dick threatened to split him open, break him to a million pieces with the epicenter being his cunt.

They paused for a second, a brief moment for them to adjust to the feeling.

Kaeya set a pace that Albedo should have _hated_ , hard and fast, completely sheathing himself with every thrust and occasionally pulling completely out, a wet pop echoing through the room. Not that it could be heard over the heavy pants of Kaeya and the desperate moans of Albedo. Archons, it was almost overwhelming.

He screamed as Kaeya hit that sweet spot again, and the bluenette immediately shifted pace, instead ramming into Albedo harsh and fast before pulling out slow and sensual, abusing that sweet spot until he was moaning and drooling uncontrollably, his walls positively _shuddering_.

Albedo screamed as he climaxed, his vision going white and his already unstable limbs completely buckling. Kaeya didn’t stop, he didn't even slow as Albedo whimpered and pleaded and moaned into the bed. The unrelenting white-hot please built up far too fast, and he came again.

This was humiliating, but he didn’t care.

Kaeya’s pace stuttered and grew inconsistent as he chased his own climax, before pulling out and roughly jacking himself. He came quickly, ropes of cum splattering onto Albedo’s back. Albedo took a shaky breath as he fully took in the feeling of it against his skin, the way it was cool against his skin was oddly comforting.

Kaeya slumped on top of him, roughly stroking himself to return his erection. Albedo would have laughed at the fact that it made them a cum sandwich, if the thought crossed his head, if he had the strength to laugh.

Kaeya hoisted himself up and once again rammed into Albedo, a wet slap filling the room.

Details got hazy.

Minutes (hours?) were gone in a blink.

He couldn’t think, he couldn’t even form letters to words. If his head was cotton filled and lust-hazy before, his head was emptied completely now. Albedo was no more than a ragdoll for Kaeya’s use, a ragdoll that loved every second of the treatment he was getting. He had lost track of the time ages ago, and then switched to counting how many times he or Kaeya had cum, but then he lost count again. He felt positively _empty_ , like if he was brought to climax one more time, his body would short circuit and fall unconscious.

“I like you better when you aren’t a smartass,” Kaeya growled in Albedo’ ear. When did Kaeya get that close?

Nevermind that, Kaeya finally pulled out of Albedo, and without that support, the blond simply collapsed. It was instinct to grind backwards and search desperately for that friction.

“Look at you,” Kaeya laughed, “you tried to be tough and commanding, but you become a brainless cockslut the second someone touches you the right way.”

He frowned at the use of that name again, but Albedo couldn’t even argue. He was in an incredibly embarrassing situation. He nodded weakly in agreement with Kaeya’s words.

Kaeya grabbed his ass.

He couldn’t do this anymore. He was exhausted, sticky with sweat, cum, and his own arousal.

“No,” he groaned into the sheets.

Kaeya let go, moving scarily fast to face him, lifting his chin and staring at Albedo with worried eyes.

“I’ve, enough, no more,” he drawled, unsure in his ability to form a true sentence. He closed his eyes and swayed, leaning into Kaeya’s hand, before taking a deep breath and opening his eyes.

“I’ve had enough, I can’t take any more without risking my health or losing consciousness,” he reiterated. The faint slur of his words remained. “Sorry.”

Kaeya’s face shifted from worried to breathlessly relieved, and exhaled a cute little laugh.

“Okay!” he grinned, “I was getting to the end of my stamina anyway, but I didn’t want to disappointcha.”

The blond rolled his eyes and scoffed, a smile dancing across his lips. “As if you could ever disappoint me in bed.”

“I dunno,” Kaeya let go of Albedo’s cheek and shuffled off the bed, walking around on unsteady legs to pick the shorter man up, “you seemed rather disappointed when you left me tied up for an entire day, nothing but the barest of vibrations to keep me satisfied—,”

He was cut off by Albedo whacking his shoulder, and they both started laughing. Ugh, it hurt just to laugh.

“When you say it like that it sounds straight from a cheap porno.”

“Who knows, maybe we _are_ the cheap porno.”

“ _Please_ , we both know if that were the case we could finally save up and go home.”

Ah.

Kaeya’s face fell, and his own heart sunk as he processed his own words.

“Moving on,” Kaeya, ever good at changing the topic.

“Moving on,” Albedo nodded and echoed.

They fell into silence.

Albedo jumped as he was set into one of Kaeya’s many ridiculously plush chairs, braced against the pain of sitting down after such an ordeal.

He studied the bluenette as he danced through the room, tossing balled up articles of clothes into a laundry bin, tearing the blankets off of the bed, and disappearing into a closet to pull out new sheets, and a few extra. Turquoise eyes followed the man, admiring the lean muscle and just how _beautiful_ Kaeya was.

And then he was being scooped up again.

Archons, he was fatigued.

He let himself go limp and close his eyes as his lover carried im to the bathroom, gasping at the cold ceramic of a bathtub against his back, but still unable to open his eyes.

He reached up, trying to find Kaeya’s hand and lace their fingers together. He hummed in content as his wish was fulfilled, melting into the warm water of a bath being drawn. Only a few inches of water, and then Kaeya would clean him up with washcloths and wrap him in preposterously fluffy towels— it was a routine Albedo knew all too well.

And if he drifted to sleep as Kaeya’s deft hands traced his abdomen and cleaned his chest, well, who could blame him?


End file.
